Nombrando al bebé
by LilithHarrison
Summary: - Ella tiene tus ojos, ya sabes. Mismo azul bonito Ah, nuestro hijo es el bebé más hermoso del mundo. - Chat… - Tenemos que darle un nombre, tengo algunas ideas. - Chat. - ¿Crees que podemos bautizarla en Notre Dame, solo quiero lo mejor para ma petite? - ¡Chat! - Sí, ¿mi querida esposa? - Es un gato callejero y no estamos casados. [TRADUCCIÓN]


Nombrando al bebé

Notas:

No sé qué es esto. Es mi privación de sueño, probablemente.

* * *

Marinette se metió en muchas situaciones extrañas cuando era Ladybug. Honestamente, ella estaba acostumbrada. Te acostumbrabas a eso cuando veías que la Torre Eiffel se cortaba por la mitad. La situación en la que ahora hay era extraña, pero sin duda era irritante y ridícula en cierta medida.

\- ¿No es hermoso nuestro hijo, mi señora?

Al ver que ella no estaba dando una respuesta, continuó

\- Ella tiene tus ojos, ya sabes. Mismo azul bonito Ah, nuestro hijo es el bebé más hermoso del mundo.

\- Chat ...

\- Tenemos que darle un nombre, tengo algunas ideas.

\- Chat.

\- ¿Crees que podemos bautizarla en Notre Dame, solo quiero lo mejor para ma petite?

\- ¡Chat!

\- ¿Sí, mi querida esposa?

\- Es un gato callejero y no estamos casados.

Jadeó dramáticamente sosteniendo al gato más cerca de su pecho.

\- ¡No puedo creer que puedas decir tal cosa! Y en frente de nuestro bebé.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco. Dieu, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer con este tonto gato? Y no, ella no se estaba refiriendo al de ojos azules.

\- Oh, mis disculpas. Por favor, díganme qué debo hacer para compensar a nuestro bebé - le preguntó con frialdad, pero Chat pareció tomarla en serio.

\- ¡Ayúdame a ponerle un nombre! - Dijo entusiasmado. - Pensé que tal vez Chat Noir Junior podría funcionar - dijo mirando al pequeño gato y tocando su barbilla pensativamente.

\- Uh perdóname? Primero que nada, es una niña. Y, de todos modos, no parece una Chatte Noire. - Marinette argumento y se abofeteó mentalmente por ello.

\- ¿Chatte Noire? No, no, eso suena horrible. Oh, lo tengo. - Dijo chasqueando el dedo. Clawnette.

Miró a Ladybug esperando una reacción positiva, pero no parecía impresionada.

\- No le daremos un nombre con juego de palabras- argumentó Ladybug. -Ningún niño mío se llamará así.

\- ¿Éponine entonces? - Sugirió Chat mientras rascaba al gatito entre sus orejas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No has leído el libro? De ninguna manera, otro nombre.

\- He leído el libro, solo me gusta el nombre. Pero bien, ¿qué le parece nombrarla después de ti, mon amour? Ella tiene tus ojos después de todo.

\- ¿Vas a ponerle el nombre de Ladybug? - Preguntó Marinette con escepticismo.

\- Por supuesto no. Voy a llamarla Lady. No, espera, Lady Noir. Después de nosotros dos.

\- ¡Ella ni siquiera es negra, pour l'amour de Dieu!

Marinette podría honestamente discutir más sobre el nombre y el hecho de que tenían que terminar una patrulla, pero el clima del otoño tardío aparentemente se cansó de sus discusiones y decidió enviar algo de lluvia.

Tanto Chat como el gatito silbaron, haciendo que Marinette sonriera un poco. Él era un idiota, pero él era su idiota y el gatito era bastante lindo. Tal vez si no la hubieran encontrado mientras se suponía que debían trabajar, Marinette estaría más ansiosa por adoptarla.

\- Creo que nuestra patrulla acaba de ser cancelada - anunció.

Un viento frío sopló a su lado y le hizo estremecer la columna vertebral. Pensándolo bien, irse a casa sonaba como una buena opción.

\- Te veré mañana Chaton. Cuida al pequeño por mí, ¿sí?

\- ¡A tus ordenes como siempre! - Dijo saludándola mientras ella se iba.

La noche siguiente, Ladybug se sorprendió al ver que Chat llegaba a su lugar habitual de patrulla con el gatito en una manta cómoda. Honestamente, ella no debería perder sorprendido.

\- Hola mi querida esposa, felizmente el nombre que encontré el nombre perfecto para el bebé - dijo con orgullo.

Ladybug enarcó una ceja, dejando lo de "querida esposa" se deslizara.

\- ¿Y eres sería ese nombre?

-Clawcatra. - Anunció. - ¿Qué piensas, esposa?

-Quiero el divorcio.

* * *

Nota del Traductor: Hello, aquí traigo otro trabajo de bookskitten, adoro como escribe esa chica, y pues en estos días ya debería estar terminando Turn Loose the Mermaids no les haré esperar mucho, lo prometo, ya empecé a trabajar con otras traducciones de ladybug de la misma autora y descubrí la mina de oro que es el fandom de Yuri On Ice, igual he encontrado historias preciosísimas y otras con mucho fanservice y aquí os pregunto ¿que prefieren? ¿historias cortas de ladybug o de Yuri On Ice?


End file.
